


Strawberry Wine

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chaperoning Prom, F/M, Prom, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Melissa and the sheriff chaperone prom, dance together, and learn some surprising things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by the Strawberry Moon, this time with the sheriff and Melissa. Somewhat inspired by the song [Strawberry Wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Up06CryWQpE) by Deana Carter. Thank you to [@bleep0bleep](https://tmblr.co/meGGbDFQ5ByYV9CwOG5uTbg) for the quick beta!
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/146242152845/strawberry-wine).

"This isn't music," John grumbled. 

Melissa hip-checked him playfully. "That means you're old." 

"I don't care if I'm old!" John waved his hand at the dance floor, where most of the BHHS juniors and seniors bounced up and down under the multicolored lights. "Can you honestly tell me you've recognized a single song they've played in the last hour?" 

Melissa had, but that was because the hospital break room played nothing but the local top 40 station. Still, she would get to give John a little more grief. "As a matter of fact, I've recognized three." 

"Oh, _three_." John rolled his eyes. "Well, clearly that makes you the expert here."

Melissa patted his shoulder. "It's okay. Not all of us can be hip and with it. At least you're pretty."

It was too dark to tell if John was blushing, but from the way he ducked his head, Melissa guessed that he was. "I should just buy a cane and go yell at kids to get off my lawn," he muttered.

"I would think flashing your badge would be more effective," Melissa said. "Cheaper, too, since you already have it." 

John's eyes lit up. "Have I told you lately that you're a brilliant woman?" 

"No, I could definitely stand to hear it more often."

John smiled at her, and if Melissa didn't know better, she'd swear it looked a little shy. It made her heart patter faster. God, she was at prom as a chaperone, and standing next to him made her feel like a teenager again. 

It really, really didn't help that John was wearing a fitted tux with a simple black bow tie rather than his sheriff's uniform. He looked absolutely delicious, and it was very difficult to think about anything but how much she wanted to climb all over him. 

_Chaperoning_ , she reminded herself. It wouldn't set a good example for the teenagers here, least of all her own son, if she dragged the sheriff off to make out in a corner.

The strains of a familiar country song came over the speakers, and Melissa gaped at them. "Oh my God, are they playing Strawberry Wine? At a prom? Have they actually listened to this song? Were any of them even born when it came out?" 

John gave her a small, nostalgic smile and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Melissa was probably more shocked by the question than the song. "You want to dance?" 

"I know this song," he said.

Well, Melissa couldn't say no to that.

She took John's hand and let him lead her on to the dance floor, on the edge where they could still keep an eye on the kids. He put one hand at her waist and extended the other, and Melissa rested her hand on his shoulder. There was plenty of room between them, but there was something different about standing face-to-face and dancing together than standing side-by-side near the wall of the gym. 

"So, did you have a summer love that ended when he went off to college?" John asked. 

Melissa laughed. "No, I didn't. I had a summer love that ended when she and I both went to separate colleges, though."

John raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Was she your first?" 

Melissa closed her eyes. She hadn't thought about Annalise in years. "Yeah. We met in science club senior year. Spent most of the year fighting until nearly spring, when we realized we didn't exactly want to fight anymore. And then she got a full ride to the University of Miami and I was going to Berkeley."

John winced. "Opposite coasts. Killer on high school relationships."

"Very," Melissa agreed. "But oh, we had so much fun before it had to end." She squeezed his hand. "What about you? Who was your first?" 

John looked down, and for a moment Melissa thought he wasn't going to answer. But then... "Claudia," he said quietly.

"Oh." She'd known he and Claudia had been together awhile, but she hadn't known...

"I was a senior in college. She was a freshman. And we just," he shrugged helplessly, "clicked."

"She was special," Melissa said quietly. 

John nodded. "Yes, she was. She just...lit up the room when she walked in, asked all these questions of the professor, and when I went to ask her if she wanted to exchange notes, she asked me if I wanted to get coffee right then and there. We ended up spending the rest of the day together, just talking." He shook his head. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't be talking that much about my wife when I'm dancing with a beautiful woman." 

"I don't think that rule applies here." Melissa squeezed his shoulder. "She was my friend, too." 

John snorted. "She'd have my head if she knew I hadn't been on a date since she died." 

Melissa laughed. In her more lucid states, Claudia had sworn up and down she'd come back to haunt John if he didn't find someone else to share his life with. "Oh, I can imagine." 

"She'd have thought it romantic for about six months before telling me I needed to move on." His voice went soft. "But I just...never felt like there was anyone I wanted to move on with." 

Melissa swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She was a grown woman, for heaven's sake; she shouldn't be crushed that a man she liked didn't share her feelings. She smiled and nodded, hoped she looked understanding and not utterly devastated. 

John cursed quietly under his breath. "That's not what...I just meant I hadn't felt that way before now." 

"Now?" Melissa repeated, hardly daring to hope. "What's happened now?" 

He ducked his head, as though he'd suddenly found their shoes very interesting. "I'm dancing with you right now," he said softly. 

_Oh._ Her heart beat faster. For months, it seemed, they'd been dancing around each other, flirting playfully, but only as friends and nothing more. Melissa wasn't entirely sure when it had changed for her, only that it had, and now...

Now it sounded like it had changed for John, too. 

"Would you like to keep dancing with me?" She asked. 

His grip on her waist tightened, and he met her eyes once again. "I'd like that very much." 

Melissa's heart was racing now, making her light-headed. "If I didn't have to set an example for hundreds of teenagers right now, I'd kiss you, Sheriff." 

He drew her hand up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "In that case, hang onto that one until we can do it properly." 

It had been a long time since someone had made her knees weak. Melissa had forgotten what it felt like. She held her hand to her chest and fought to contain her grin. "I think I can do that."

(They ended up kissing properly on Melissa's front porch ten minutes after midnight.)

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus scene, which I couldn't fit into the fic but made me laugh too hard not to share it (includes Derek/Stiles and Scott/Kira): 
> 
> "Derek, tell my son to move his hands six inches higher or else I'll have to kick you both out of here," John murmured.
> 
> Across the dance floor, Derek yanked Stiles's hands back up to his waist. Melissa smothered a laugh, and on the next turn, saw Scott laughing into Kira's shoulder, his own hands perilously close to being somewhere they shouldn't. "That goes for you too, Scott," she said. 
> 
> The look on his face was totally worth it. 
> 
> "How did we parent before they could hear us across the room?" John asked. 
> 
> "No idea, but it's my favorite part of this whole werewolf thing," Melissa said.


End file.
